


La Moto

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Por supuesto que no, Danny. Hay que ir a por ayuda, no sabemos cuánto puede pasar hasta que esto ceda y acaba de derrumbarse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Moto

**Author's Note:**

> lea1santome, eri san, Vismur... gracias por los comentarios!
> 
>  
> 
> No, no me pertenecen...

            11: LA MOTO

Steve miró a su alrededor, frenético. Un coche no pasaría por aquel lugar tan estrecho… Tenía que haber alguna manera…

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó cuando Danny apareció a su lado.

-Pues asustados, claro. Pero no hay heridos graves.

Por supuesto, aquel pirado que había decidido volar por los aires aquella sucursal del banco, había tenido que escoger el día en que la policía estaba ocupada con el festival de la Monarquía.

Ahora el tío estaba esposado, con un bonito chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de Danny, y una pierna rota, un recuerdo de Steve.

Y los dos policías estaban entre los restos de un edificio que se había venido abajo y no tenían muy claro que fuesen a rescatarles pronto, ya que nadie había avisado a la policía.

Por supuesto, Danny mantenía que alguien tenía que darse cuenta en el vecindario de que el jodido edificio acababa de derrumbarse.

Aunque, en Hawaii, uno nunca podía estar seguro, añadió con algo menos de fe.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?

El marine dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la profundidad de los azules ojos del detective.

-Ha dejado de sangrar.

Danny sacudió la cabeza antes de examinar el torniquete por sí mismo… sólo un loco como Mcgarrett podía ponerse a dar patadas con una bala en una pierna. Había sido una suerte que, siendo un día de fiesta, Danny se hubiese decidido por la corbata… aunque Steve le debía una, aquella preciosidad de seda azul no volvería a ser la misma tras estar atada alrededor de la herida del SEAL.

-Creo que esa moto puede servir- dijo el marine, intentando desviar su atención de la forma en que las manos de su compañero recorrían su extremidad con suavidad. Ahora no era el momento para ese tipo de reacción, se decía a sí mismo.- Ayúdame a llegar hasta ella.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no, Danny. Hay que ir a por ayuda, no sabemos cuánto puede pasar hasta que esto ceda y acaba de derrumbarse.

-Eso ya lo sé… pero ¿tú?

-¿Quién si no?

-No sé, ¿tal vez tu compañero, que no tiene ningún objeto extraño alojado en su cuerpo? Además, ese hueco por el que pretendes salir es muy estrecho para ti. Yo pasaré mejor a través de él. Alguna ventaja tenía que tener no ser un gigante.

-Pero, Danny… ¿Tú sabes montar en moto?

-¿Pero tú que te crees, que en Jersey nos movíamos en burro? ¡Claro que sé! Que no me dedique a subir escaleras y derrumbar puertas con ellas no significa que no sepa hacerlo. Ahora prométeme que no harás más tonterías para que pueda irme tranquilo.

Nuevo intercambio de miradas, esta vez, el moreno tuvo que sonreír.

-Yo jamás hago tonterías, Danno.

El rubio dijo algo en voz baja, pero el marine no fue capaz de entenderlo.

-Ten cuidado…

El policía se volvió antes de colarse por la estrecha ranura y le regaló una de sus brillantes sonrisas… de esas que el Capitán atesoraba en sus recuerdos sin ser muy consciente de por qué lo hacía.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

                                            ********************

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Estaba seguro de que había perdido la consciencia en algún momento y se maldijo por ello. No es que estuviesen en peligro en esos momentos, pero se suponía que era él quien estaba al cargo del resto de las personas allí atrapadas. Danny había hecho un buen trabajo calmándolas, pero aún así, el SEAL debía haber permanecido consciente, para ser capaz de evacuar aquello en caso de que se derrumbase lo que quedaba de edificio.

Consiguió, con bastante esfuerzo, acercarse a la grieta por la que había salido Danny. En el exterior, todo parecía en calma. Había gente apiñada fuera, y un par de policías trataba de mantener alejados a los curiosos. Danny había conseguido ayuda, pero ¿dónde estaba el rubio? De lejos le llegó el ronroneo de un motor.

Y lo vio llegar.

Completamente despeinado por el aire y la velocidad.

Con aquella mirada preocupada y de absoluta concentración.

Y creyó que era una de las imágenes más imponentes que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Danny dejó la moto en marcha, con el caballete puesto, y corrió hacia él.

-Su carruaje está listo. Kono viene ahora a por nuestro detenido, los bomberos están trabajando en el otro lado pero tardarán en llegar hasta ti, así que nos vamos al hospital ya, no hay tiempo para esperar a la ambulancia.  ¿Crees que aún serás capaz de colarte por ahí si yo te ayudo?

Steve sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sus pensamientos todavía nublados por la imagen del rubio al llegar. Tampoco ayudaba la forma en que el brazo del policía estaba rodeando su cintura para ayudarlo a moverse.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el vehículo, Danny se quedó un buen rato meditando. Steve creyó que se volvería loco… ¿Era necesario que su compañero usase su cadera para sujetarlo en el sitio?

-Tenemos un problema aquí, Mcgarrett. Si te pongo delante de mí, no voy a ser capaz de ver por dónde voy… me bloquearás la visibilidad con tu enorme cuerpo…

Steve sonrió.

-Iré detrás.

-¿Serás capaz? ¿Y si te desmayas?

-No lo haré.

El rubio pareció sopesar la situación detenidamente antes de acceder.

Steve se dio cuenta de que podría desmayarse, pero no por la herida, sino por el hecho de que ahora mismo estaba sentado tras su amigo, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de éste para no caerse de la moto, y su pecho firmemente apretado contra la espalda del policía.

-¿Vas bien?- Esta vez, Danny no quiso correr riesgos y le había puesto el único casco que había podido encontrar.

-Mejor que nunca- susurró Steve directamente en el oído de su amigo, que se estremeció involuntariamente mientras se dirigía al hospital a toda velocidad. Algo animado por aquella reacción, Steve se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su compañero, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de éste, cerrando los ojos.

Danny sonrió.

-Ni se te ocurra dormirte.

-Tranquilo, Danno.

-Y sácate el móvil del bolsillo, que me lo estás clavando en…

Steve abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Mierda…

¿Por qué Danny había tenido que ser tan condenadamente sexy en esa moto?

El SEAL emitió un gemido.

-¿No es el móvil?

Otro gemido.

-¿La pistola? Bueno, no pasa nada, prefiero que no te sueltes, supongo que podré soportarla un ratito.

Ahora Steve sí que deseaba perder la consciencia… a ver cómo hacía para bajar de allí…


End file.
